MIS DRABBLES DE E&T HASTA DONDE LA MENTE ME DE
by Andreaeb182
Summary: POR FINNN ACABBEEEE... y sobre el timepo limite... eso es un milagrooo....
1. Un Dia de LLuvia

_**Follow you heart  
Let your love lead through the darkness  
Back to a place you once knew  
I believe, I believe, I believe  
In you**_

Cuantas veces había estado en ese lugar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana, mirando a través de ella, observando el paisaje oscuro de Tomoeda. La tarde estaba opaca por la lluvia, pero para ella así era mucho mejor. Sentía que el cielo estaba de acuerdo con ella, ya que ambos estaban del mismo color, gris.

Suspiró con pereza. Llevaba toda la tarde practicando una canción, pero no salía bien. Debió haber cancelado ese ensayo, cuando su compañero de dueto le avisó que estaba enfermo. Pero tenía que ser tan testaruda y no hacer caso a lo que Sakura le había dicho. No, tenía que intentar sacar adelante la canción, así fuera ella sola. La joven se reprendía internamente por lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser. Si tan sólo hubiese hecho caso, ahora mismo se encontraría en su casa. Bueno, si lo pensamos mejor, estaría en igualdad de condiciones. Se encontraría tan sola como ahora, la única diferencia es que podría escribir sus pensamientos en ese cuaderno de color lila que siempre llevaba consigo, y que por cosas de la vida, ese día no la acompañaba.

La joven suspiró por enésima vez en la medía hora que había pasado desde que se resignó a detener su practica. La joven se sentó en una de las sillas del salón de clase y se acurrucó. Sentía frío y se sentía sola. Una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha. Había regresado al coro cuando él regresó, ya que había dejado de cantar desde ese día, cuando el partió a su tierra natal, 5 años atrás. Ese día había sido el peor de su corta existencia, ya que con ese avión se iba la mayor de sus alegrías, dejándola hundida en un pozo sin fondo y en una eterna oscuridad.

Cientos de lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, cada vez que recordaba las noches en las que lloró por su ausencia, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar. La joven comenzó a recordar los días en los que no podía regalarle al mundo una sonrisa sincera, en los días en que sus labios no sabían pronunciar otro nombre que no fuera el de él. La joven se cerró en sus pensamientos, y aunque seguía siendo la misma dulce niña, sus ojos estaban opacos, y sus sonrisas, ya no eran sinceras. Había dejado de cantar, de grabar y de confeccionar trajes para sakura. Ya nada tenía sentido para ella, tan solo eran pequeñas distracciones que ya no surtían efecto en ella. Pero cuando supuso que nunca podría salir de ese estado en el que se había sumergido, la luz regresó, mostrándole una posibilidad de ser feliz.

Él había Regresado.

No sabía sus motivos, pero él estaba aquí, en Japón. La alegría regresó a sus bellas amatistas y la sinceridad regresó a sus sonrisas. La joven no cabía de la dicha y tan solo se conformaba con tenerlo cerca, ya que muchas veces intento escribirle, y tiene cientos de cartas guardadas en su armario como testigo de ese deseo. Pero no pudo enviar ninguna. Se sorprendió de lo cobarde que era, nunca había sucedido nada parecido. Siempre estaba tranquila en cualquier situación, en todas, excepto en las que estaban inmiscuidos sus sentimientos. Vivía reprochándose al no poder contestar las cartas que el le había enviado, ya que no sabía que decirle, a pesar de tener una vida que contar.

La joven levanto su mirada y se perdió en el hipnotizante caer de las gotas de lluvia. La joven deseaba salir de su encierro y correr bajo la lluvia, pero era demasiado sensata como para hacerlo, ya que si su madre la veía en ese estado, lo más seguro era que la reprendiera por su falta de razón.

La joven sonrió al recordar el día en que se quedó encerrada en la escuela, mientras Sakura cambiaba las cartas. No había sentido miedo, ya que sabía que Sakura la estaba buscando con Syaoran, además de que podía sentir que alguien la acompañaba. La nívea podía sentir a Eriol cerca de ella, aunque no lo viera, y no era porque tuviera magia, sino porque su sola presencia y el delicioso olor de su colonia, eran inconfundibles. Desde que él había regresado, se habían hecho mejores amigos y se contaban todo. Por él, regresó al coro y a la música. Por él volvió a tomar su cámara y empezó a filmar cualquier momento, para no perder un solo momento en que su calida mirada y su dulce sonrisa aparecieran. Por él, volvió a ser quien era.

La Joven permaneció en silenció mientras miraba las gotas caer por varios minutos, sin nada que decir, ni que pensar. Nada más se dejaba llevar por el sonido de las gotas al golpear el techo y las ventanas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

La miraba desde lejos. Siempre tan tranquila, tan apacible, tan hermosa. La podía observar tranquilamente, ya que ella no se había percatado de su presencia, por lo lejos que se encontraban. La vio acercarse a la ventana y observar la lluvia caer. La vio sentarse en una silla, y la escuchó llorar. Sintió un deseo profundo de llegar a donde ella se encontraba y secarle cada una de sus lágrimas con sus propios besos. Se le partía el corazón cada vez que observaba la tristeza que se ocultaba detrás de esos bellos ojos amatistas. Y por eso siempre la había acompañando, buscando ser él quien sanará ese corazón herido, ya que sabía que esa tristeza era por un amor no correspondido.

La había escuchado practicar las estrofas que le correspondían de aquella canción que juntos habían compuesto. Y entendía su frustración, ya que estaba hecha para ser cantada por dos. Sabía que se quedaría, ya que nunca se rendía sin intentar. Y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Como amaba cada gesto de la nívea. Como adoraba cada sonrisa suya y las miradas soñadoras que desprendía cada vez que pensaba en un nuevo traje para que Sakura lo modelara en una de sus citas con Syaoran. Le extraño cada uno de los días en los que estuvo en Inglaterra. Extraño su voz, su calidez y su capacidad de ver a través de su alma, sin necesidad de sacarle una sola palabra. Había hecho todo lo posible por regresar antes, pero no había podido. Le había escrito varias cartas, pero nunca recibió respuesta de ella. Cada vez que podía le preguntaba a sakura, si ella había recibido sus cartas, y la maestra de las cartas le decía que nunca había recibido ninguna. Fue en ese momento, en que cansado de estar lejos de ella y cansado de tener que soñar con su voz, al no poder escucharla, tomó sus cosas y regresó a Japón. Regresó por ella.

Lentamente se acercó al piano que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Usó magia para detener el tiempo y poder llegar al piano sin que ella lo sintiera. Sabía perfectamente que podía reconocerlo, sin la necesidad de verlo y eso era una de las cosas que le encantaba, lo perceptiva que era.

Él se sentó en el piano y dejó nuevamente al tiempo seguir su curso. Lentamente posó sus manos sobre el piano y comenzó a tocar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su mente regresó al mundo al escuchar esos acordes. Sabía que era él, ya que nadie más podría tocar esa canción de esa manera, ya que juntos la habían compuesto. Lentamente se volteo y vio como el dueño de su corazón la miraba con ternura y con una sonrisa en sus labios. La joven rápidamente secó sus lágrimas y se acercó a él, con una sonrisa en sus labios, de esas que solo le podía dedicar a él.

-Lonely   
The path you have chosen  
A restless road  
No turning back   
One day you  
Will find your light again  
Don't you know   
Don't let go  
Be strong- Cantó Eriol, mientras observaba a la amatista acercarse a él. Sus miradas se cruzaron y no pudo romper el contacto visual. La canción se habría detenido, si no se supiera cada nota de memoria.

-Follow you heart  
Let your love lead through the darkness  
Back to a place you once knew   
I believe, I believe, I believe  
In you- Siguió el ojiazul, mientras posaba nuevamente sus ojos sobre el piano. Tenia la sensación de que era momento en que debía abrir su corazón y decirle el motivo de su retorno.

-Follow your dreams  
Be yourself, an angel of kindness  
There's nothing that you cannot do  
I believe, I believe, I believe  
In you.- Cantó el ojiazul, mientras se dejaba inundar cada uno de sus sentidos por el olor a lilas que desprendía la nívea, quien estaba sentada junto a él.

-Tout seul  
Tu t'en iras tout seul  
Coeur ouvert  
À L'univers  
Poursuis ta quête  
Sans regarder derrière   
N'attends pas  
Que le jour  
Se lève- Cantó la nívea mientras observaba fijamente a Eriol. No podía dejar de verlo, aunque se le fuese la vida intentándolo.

-Suis ton étoile  
Va jusqu'où ton rêve t'emporte  
Un jour tu le toucheras  
Si tu crois si tu crois si tu crois  
En toi  
Suis la lumière  
N'éteins pas la flamme que tu portes  
Au fonds de toi souviens-toi  
Que je crois que je crois que je crois  
En toi- Cantaron los dos al unísono. Sus voces se compenetraron en una sola y dejaron que sus corazones siguieran su camino. La joven cerró sus ojos mientras interpretaba, dejándose extasiar por la voz de él. Sintiendo que acariciaba sus oídos, con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Someday I'll find you   
Someday you'll find me too  
And when I hold you close  
I'll know that is true- Cantarón los dos. La joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con los zafiros de él que la observaban fijamente.

-Follow your heart  
Let your love lead through the darkness  
Back to a place you once knew- canto Eriol, mientras se perdía en los ojos de ella. Poco a poco sentía como la joven se acercaba más a él, hasta eliminar la distancia entre ellos.

-I believe, I believe, I believe in you- cantaron los dos, mientras sus corazones latían a mil.

-Follow your dreams  
Be yourself, an angel of kindness  
There's nothing that you cannot do   
I believe, I believe, I believe  
In you  
I believe, I believe, I believe  
In you- cantaron los dos, mientras seguian con sus miradas seguian fijas.

-I believe, I believe, I believe  
In you- Cantó Tomoyo, rompiendo el contacto visual, al cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por las últimas notas de la canción.

La joven abrió sus ojos lentamente y un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas al notar lo cerca que estaba de Eriol. El joven sonrió al notar ese pequeño detalle, y se acercó más a la nívea.

La joven estaba paralizada. Su corazón latía desbocado y no sabía que hacer. Frente a ella esta su mejor amigo, y el ser que más amaba en el mundo, acercándose a ella lentamente. La nívea cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir la respiración del joven en su cuello.

-Follow you heart, let your love lead through the darkness- dijo el joven con voz estremadamente sensual. La joven sintió como su corazón se llenaba de esperanza. ¿Podría ser que él sintiera lo mismo que ella? El joven se separó de ella y vio como lo miraba. La joven no respondía y eso que pensó que había sido claro. Por leves instantes, sus ojos se opacaron ante la incertidumbre, al ver que la joven no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

-Por primera vez, dejaré que mi corazón me guié. Sin importar las consecuencias.- dijo la joven, quien rápidamente se acercó al joven y unió sus labios con los de él. El níveo se sorprendió ante el actuar de la joven, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella. Pero antes de que la joven se arrepintiera, el la abrazó mientras profundizaba el beso.

Lentamente se separaron, cuando sus pulmones reclamaban por aire. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y en sus labios se encontraba una sonrisa de sincera felicidad.

-Y yo que pensé que este día de lluvia solo me traería molestias.- dijo la nívea mientras se acercaba al joven para abrazarlo, antes de que él reclamara nuevamente sus labios…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

AL FIN… TERMINE ESTE DRABBLE… QUE QUEDÓ ALGO LARGUITO PERO NO IMPORTA… ASI ESTA BN…

BUENO, ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A MI AMIGA BASI QUE CUMPLIÓ HACE POCO… FELIZ CUMPLE AMIGA….

Y ESTA BASADO EN UNA CANCIÓN QUE ME FASCINA..: I BELIEVE IN YOU DE IL DIVO CON CELINE DION…

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PRONTO TENDRAN NOTICIAS DE MI…

BYE

ANDREA


	2. Primer Vals

_**DRABBLE: PRIMER VALS…**_

Estaba melancólica y un poco triste. Había salido a caminar por las calles de la hermosa Tomoeda sin que su madre o Sakura se dieran cuenta. Necesita estar sola por un rato. Quería relajarse. Estaba agotada y eso que el día apenas comenzaba para ella.

Eran las 4 de la tarde y llevaba largo rato caminando sin un rumbo fijo. Sus ojos se paseaban observando a las personas pasar junto a ella. Nadie notaba la soledad que estaba viviendo en su corazón. Nadie veía detrás de la mascara que llevaba puesta todo el tiempo. Nadie, excepto él.

La Joven sonrió melancólicamente al recordarlo. Él era el amor de su niñez y de su adolescencia. Esa persona que la hacía suspirar miles de veces por día y que la acompañaba en sus sueños. Él era esa persona con la que quería compartir ese día tan especial, y era la única persona que faltaría.

Habían mantenido contacto por años. Se escribían constantemente y charlaban por msn. Esos fugaces contactos con él, avivaban el corazón de la nívea, permitiéndole ver el sol cada día. Pero cada vez se hacían más lejanos los encuentros con él.

La nívea siguió recorriendo las calles, y sin darse cuenta terminó en la puerta de una gran mansión. Alzó su mirada y vio una ventana abierta. Lo más seguro era que habían vendido la mansión a alguien más. La joven se entristeció al saber que ya no podría regresar a ese lugar, que era su refugio cuando se sentía desfallecer. Cada mínimo objeto de ese lugar estaba lleno de su esencia, lleno de él.

La joven caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño parque que estaba muy alejado de su hogar. La joven se sentó y contempló el hermoso atardecer que se mostraba frente a ella. La joven sonrió a la nada y espero a que terminara ese bello espectáculo.

La noche se posó sobre ella y con pereza observó el reloj que estaba en su muñeca. Eran las 7 de la noche. Su madre y Sakura la matarían, pero había valido la pena salir, ya que el ver su casa una última vez más le había dado las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

La joven regresó a su casa con pesar. No quería estar ahí. Ya que nada valía la pena, nada importaba si el no iba a estar presente. Subió las escaleras que la llevaban al segundo piso y entró a su habitación. La joven caminó hacia su cama y se tiró sobre ella, cubriendo su rostro con una almohada. La joven comenzó a sollozar al instante, sin poder evitar el correr de sus lágrimas. No quería estar ahí. No quería ver a nadie y mucho menos tener que salir a recibir a todas las personas que estarán esperando su presencia en pocas horas. Tan solo quería quedarse en ese lugar. Recordando su voz y soñando con sus ojos y su sonrisa.

La joven se preguntaba si él abría recibido su última carta. Se preguntaba si él recordaría que era su cumpleaños, si la llamaría a su celular y la felicitaría. Pero todo parecía demostrar que no lo haría.

Las lágrimas fluyeron más rápido por sus mejillas y sus sollozos aumentaron. Su rostro estaba completamente húmedo y sus ojos pronto estarían rojos. La ojiverde la escuchó llorar y pronto llegó a su cuarto.

-Tommy no llores. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, deberías estar feliz.- dijo la ojiverde mientras se sentaba junto a su prima y la abrazaba, dándole apoyo.

-Debería, pero no lo estoy. Saku, ¿porque no me llamó? ¿Qué le costaba decir, Hola Tommy, como has estado? No tenía que recordar que era mi cumpleaños, pero hace meses que no me llama y que no me escribe. No se nada de él y la espera me mata.- dijo la nívea mientras sollozaba. Su voz sonaba entrecortada por los hipidos que soltaba al tratar de explicar el motivo de su llanto.

-Tranquila Tommy, verás que todo estará bien. Recuerda que mas luego empieza tu quinceañero. Debes arreglarte.- dijo Sakura mientras le secaba las lágrimas a la nívea.

-No quiero bajar.- dijo la joven, mientras miraba un punto fijo en la pared.+

-Pues lamento recordarle, que pronto estarán todos sus amigos abajo y sería muy descortés que los dejaras esperando. Esa no es la Tomoyo que yo conozco y quiero.- dijo la ojiverde aparentando enojo, haciendo sonreír a la nívea.

La joven se levantó y comenzó a arreglarse. Tenía que eliminar cualquier indicio de sus lágrimas, ya que esa noche, tenía que disfrutarla. La joven se colocó un hermoso vestido blanco strapless, el cual llevaba hermosas flores de cerezo bordadas sobre el busto. Debajo del busto se encontraba una cinta de color rosa, la cual formaba un pequeño lazo debajo de este. El vestido caía hermosamente en capas hasta sus pies, los cuales estaban adornados por unas preciosas zapatillas que se amarraban en su pierna. Su cabello estaba recogido en un pequeño moño, del cual caían algunos mechones, además de estar adornado por una pequeña tiara. Del cuello de la joven, pendía una gargantilla de oro, cuyo dije era una nota. Su rostro estaba delicadamente maquillado, acentuando la fineza de sus rasgos.

La joven sonrió complacida al verse al espejo. Lucía muy bien, pero la persona que ella deseaba que la viera no lo haría, así que de nada importaba como luciera esa noche.

La joven caminó sola por los pasillos de la mansión, llegando a la escalera que la separaba de la fiesta. Suspiró y con suavidad, comenzó a descender los escalones que la separaban de sus invitados. Todas las personas la veían maravillados. En verdad lucía bien. Sonrió falsamente y se acercó a donde se encontraba su prima.

-Feliz cumpleaños Tommy.- dijo Syaoran al percatarse de la presencia de la nívea. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Gracias.- dijo la nívea dedicándole una sonrisa sincera. Al él, a Syaoran y a Sakura eran a las únicas personas a las que no les podía mentir.

-Te vez muy hermosa esta noche. No tendrá que ver con…- comenzó a decir el ambarino, pero se detuvo al sentir un codazo por parte de su novia. La nívea rió por el pequeño espectáculo que sus amigos estaban armando. La madre Tomoyo llegó a donde los jóvenes, solicitando la compañía de la nívea. La joven se disculpó y siguió a su madre. Mientras que los castaños trataban de mantener la compostura.

-Casi se te sale.- dijo la ojiverde al ver alejarse a su prima.

-Discúlpame, pero no tenías que pegarme tan duro.- dijo el ambarino mientras miraba a su novia con el cejo levemente fruncido.

-Lo siento, pero era la única forma en que te callaras.- dijo la ojiverde mientras se acercaba y besaba a su novio.

La nívea caminó en silencio por el gran salón. Saludaba con una sonrisa a todas las personas que la felicitaban y a todas las que la saludaban. Pronto se preguntó a donde era conducida. La joven terminó de pie en la mitad del salón y una leve canción comenzó a sonar. Pronto el sonido comenzó a aumentar en volumen y se pudo escuchar perfectamente un vals. El primer vals de la noche.

La joven miraba fijamente a la puerta del salón. Quería salir corriendo de allí y que nadie la encontrase nunca más. Pero sus piernas no respondieron. Se sentía triste, ya que no podía bailar con su padre, ya que había fallecido cuando era muy niña, y no podría bailar con él, ya que estaba muy lejos.

Su corazón se acongojó y sintió inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría. Sería fuerte y saldría de esa oscuridad donde vivía.

La nívea estaba tan concentrada en el rumbo de sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando alguien se paró a su lado. La persona que estaba a su lado se acercó más a la joven. El delicioso olor de la colonia de esa persona llegó a la nívea que volteo a ver quien estaba con ella.

-Eriol…-dijo la nívea al ver quien estaba frente a ella. La joven estaba en shock. Nunca había esperado verlo ahí, frente a ella, aunque innumerables veces lo había deseado. La joven estaba sorprendida y sentía como las lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos. El joven lentamente le rozó la mejilla y apartó una pequeña lágrima.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Tommy.- dijo el ojiazul al apartar la mano del rostro de ella. En su rostro estaba aquella sonrisa que la nívea amaba y sus ojos tenían ese brillo con el que ella soñaba.

-…- la joven quería decir algo, lo que fuese. Pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. La joven no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo parecía un sueño, un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

-Tommy, me concedes el honor de regalarme el primer vals.- dijo el joven mientras le tendía la mano a la nívea. La joven dudó un momento, pensando que al intentar tocarlo, despertaría. Pero se lleno de valor y tomo la mano del joven.

-Por supuesto Eriol. Lo había guardado especialmente para ti.- dijo la nívea mientras se acercaba al joven y comenzaban a bailar. Ya nada importó más. Ya nada tenía significado alguno. Ya todo estaba devaluado. Todas las cosas materiales perdían su valor, ya que tenía lo único que importaba. Lo tenía a él.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE SEGUNDO DRABBLE. SE QUE ES MUY PRONTO PARA HACERLO, PERO ES QUE ESTE DIA ES FESTIVO EN MI AMADA COLOMBIA Y TENIA QUE APROVECHARLO AL MAXIMO, YA QUE TENGO MUCHAS COSAS POR HACER EN LA SEMANA Y NO CREO QUE TENER TIEMPO. ASI QUE AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO…

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIERON. YA QUE SI ESTAN MALOS, PARA MEJORARLOS….

LOS QUELO MUCHO A TODOS….

ATTE: SU AMIGA

ANDREA


	3. REENCUENTRO

DRABBLE: REENCUENTRO

Era de noche…

Todo se encontraba oscuro, como mi alma. Todo estaba sumido en penumbras, al igual que mi corazón. Todo era igual a aquella noche.

A mi lado, una pequeña luz iluminaba mi habitación. Me encontraba sola en mi departamento, sola con mis pensamientos. Sola con mis lágrimas.

Me encontraba en otra de mis crisis depresivas, las cuales se hacían más constantes y más duraderas. Llevaba largo rato llorando, sin poder calmar así la agonía que mi corazón sentía.

Caminé con pesar hacía mi armario. Debía cambiarme de ropa, ya que pronto regresaría Sakura con Syaoran y se preocuparían por mí. Lo último que quería era escucharlos hablar sobre lo que debo o no debo hacer. Se que se preocupan por mí, pero sus preguntas me torturan más de lo que lo hacen mis propias lágrimas.

Necesitaba caminar. Necesitaba distraerme o me volvería loca en el encierro que me había auto impuesto. Pero no podía dar más de dos pasos, sin que algo me hiciera recordarte. Mis ojos, de los cuales pensé que no podrían brotar más lágrimas, se llenaron de ese tibio líquido.

Salí del departamento, a eso de las ocho de la noche. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba discernir. Estos últimos meses sin ti fueron una tortura. Hace tan poco tiempo, estabas a mi lado. Regalándome tus sonrisas, haciéndome sucumbir ante tus besos. Llenándome de alegría y de amor.

Pero en un segundo, todo cambió. Aquel día, en el que mi mundo se derrumbó, íbamos rumbo a nuestra fiesta de compromiso. La felicidad estaba a nuestro alcance y no queríamos que se nos esfumara. Estabas tan concentrado en el camino, como yo lo estaba en ti. Pero, en el momento donde me regalaste una sonrisa, tu última sonrisa, la camioneta que venía en sentido contrario perdió el control, llevándonos consigo.

No recuerdo bien lo que sucedió en ese momento. Tan sólo se que, cuando desperté 3 días después, tu ya no estabas conmigo.

Tus ojos se cerraron a este mundo, ese día. Y contigo, se fue mi alegría.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, llevo varias horas caminando. Lo más seguro es que Sakura ya haya regresado y este muy preocupada por mi. Siempre tan dulce y tan atenta. Ella y Syaoran estuvieron en todo momento conmigo. Me dieron su apoyo y su comprensión. Pero lo que yo necesitaba era tu amor.

Como últimamente me ha estado ocurriendo, me cerré al mundo y me concentré en mis pensamientos. No escuché los gritos de las personas y no oí la bocina del automóvil. Tan solo sentí un golpe y luego un líquido correr por mi cuello. Después de eso, todo volvió a ser oscuridad.

Desperté en este lugar, y te veo. En tu rostro sigue esa hermosa sonrisa que me hace temblar. Me pierdo en tus ojos, tan oscuros y profundos como el mar. Te acercas a mí y me abrazas tiernamente. Una sonrisa aparece en mis labios y se que todo esta bien. Puedo escuchar los lamentos de las personas y los sollozos de mi madre. Pero ya nada importa. Se que es una actitud egoísta el no tener en cuenta el sufrimiento de los demás, pero ya encontré mi felicidad. Nuevamente estoy contigo, y esta vez es para siempre…


	4. ZAFIROS

**_DRABBLE: ZAFIROS_**

_**EN MIS MAS PROFUNDOS SUEÑOS…**_

_Hola amor mío. Nuevamente nos encontramos. Nuevamente en este lugar, otra vez en mis sueños. En este momento te veo. La tenue luz te ilumina y puedo observarte en todo tu esplendor. Tus ojos brillan, brillan mientras se quedan estáticos frente a los míos. Tus ojos son como dos zafiros, en los cuales me puedo perder fácilmente. Tus labios claman los míos, pero me resisto a dártelos...Te observo como muchas veces te he visto en mis mas profundos sueños. Tu ancha espalda descubierta, y mostrando el perfecto torso que posees. Tu boca nuevamente llama a la mía y cada vez que quieres, te apoderas de ella. Suelto un suspiro de resignación al verme dominada por ti. La cercanía es una apacible tortura, al no poder tener, pero que dulce agonía es, ya que moriría antes de permitir perderte. Esta noche te ríes de esta situación, y te sientas a mi lado...me tocas suavemente, posando tus manos sobre mi cintura, y sin esfuerzo aparente, me atraes a ti. Me abrazas mientras comienzas a recorrer mi cuello con tus labios, dejando una clandestina huella en mi piel..._

_Me odio a mi misma por la forma en que mi cuerpo reacciona ante tus peticiones, ante tus besos y ante tus caricias. Puedo ver el deseo en tu mirada oscura, el mismo que yo siento ahora. Tengo que alejarme de ti, antes de caer perdidamente en tus brazos. Veo tu rostro, y esta esa hermosa sonrisa que me hace titubear. Con pequeños movimientos, te despojo del cinturón, mientras en mi garganta se forma un nudo y mis manos tiemblan. Quiero pedirte que me dejes ir, que me permitas alejarme de ti antes de que lleguemos más lejos... pero sé que no sucederá, ya que mi cuerpo se niega a separarse de ti. Te vuelves a adueñar de mis labios, mientras continuo haciendo mi labor. Posas tus manos sobre las mías y las llevas a tus hombros. Momentos después, siento como mis manos se entrelazan en tu cuello._

_Seguimos sumidos en ese beso, mientras mi cuerpo reacciona instintivamente a ti... mientras volvemos a tomar aire, trato de sepárame un poco de ti, pero con una mano, me atraes nuevamente a tu lado. Ahora estamos mas cerca que antes y puedo sentir tus caderas pegadas a las mías. Puedo percibir el suave calor de tu cuerpo, cubriendo el mío._

_Mi corazón empieza a latir con mayor velocidad, casi queriéndose salir de mi pecho. Me quedo prendida de tu mirada, tratando de discernir todo aquello que esta en ella. Puedo ver el deseo en aquellos zafiros que tanto me hacen delirar, pero ahora esta mas presente. Una sonrisa sensual escapa de tus labios, haciéndome sonrojar como a una colegiala... con lentitud, casi desesperante, te deshaces de la blusa que llevaba puesta. Tus manos recorren mi piel desnuda, explorando mi espalda. Tiemblo ante tu contacto, pero me dejo llevar por las emociones que me embargan. Comienzo a morder tu lóbulo, mientras juegas con mi piel, produciendo que sueltes un gemido de placer. Alejas tu rostro para que no pueda seguir torturándote y regresas en busca de venganza, o dulce venganza…_

_Posas tus labios en mi cuello y comienzas a hacer un recorrido hasta mi oreja, para besarla y morderla con tortuosa sensualidad. Te dejo seguir, sin oponer resistencia. Me dejo poseer por ti completamente, hasta que no hay una parte de mi cuerpo que no conozcas._

_La noche continúa su curso, mientras nosotros seguimos amándonos, aunque sea en mis sueños. _

_Poco a poco, siento como mis ojos intentan cerrarse. A veces me preguntó como puedo soñar con dormir, cuando ya lo estoy haciendo, pero eso es algo irrelevante. Siento tus labios recorrer cariñosamente mi rostro. Sonrió al sentirte cerca de mí y al percibir tus labios sobre los míos. El sabor de tus labios me aturde, y aunque es un furtivo contacto, me tiene anonadada. Mi corazón saborea el momento, como si el tiempo hubiese detenido su paso por este lugar. Trato de abrir los ojos, para que este momento perdure para siempre en mi memoria. Cuando me acostumbro a la oscuridad, veo tu rostro y esa sonrisa que me encanta. Busco algo y sonrió a mas no poder al encontrar lo que quiero. Puedo ver tus ojos, esos hermosos zafiros que me enamoraron y me arrastraron a esta situación._

_Ahora estamos aquí, en mis sueños, y siento el calor de tu cuerpo al abrazarme eternamente. Pero es una ilusión, que se acaba al llegar el alba._


	5. ROSAS BLANCAS

_ROSAS BLANCAS_

La veía acercarse a donde se encontraba él. Llevaba esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y tarareaba una canción. Que dulce sonido era el producido por su bella voz al entonar cualquier canción. La joven no había notado su presencia, ya que venia entretenida. La joven de hermosos cabellos negros llevaba sus ojos cerrados en ese momento, mientras entonaba el coro de su canción favorita.

Y Como no iba a reconocer la canción, si el se la había compuesto hacia tiempo. Nunca entendió como ella llego a conocer esa melodía, pero se sentía también el que ella la cantará. Le daba un toque más especial a la letra.

La había escuchado miles de veces entonarla, y parecía que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Su corazón brincaba de alegría cada vez que llegaba al final de la canción, donde cada uno de sus más grandes anhelos se veían plasmados. La voz de la joven la entonó perfectamente y siguió acercándose a donde se encontraba él. La joven abrió sus ojos, dejando ver un par de preciosas gemas. Gemas solo comparables con unas hermosas amatistas.

Noches enteras, en las que había padecido insomnio, había intentado descubrir cada uno de los secretos que escondían los ojos de ella. Pero siempre había algo nuevo en ellos, una nueva luz, un nuevo brillo.

Como adoraba ese par de ojos, ese par de joyas, ese par de amatistas. Su mayor anhelo era que esas amatistas solo lo miraran a él. Pero existía un solo problema.

Para ella, el era un amigo. No, era algo más, **Su Mejor Amigo.** No quería perder su amistad con ella, pero no podía seguir viviendo con el poco amor que le daba Tomoyo, ya que lo amaba como a un amigo. Necesitaba que se lo diera todo.

La joven cada vez se acercaba más a su encuentro. El la esperaba expectante y muy nervioso, aunque lo sabía disimular. En la mañana había dejado una carta en su silla, invitándola anónimamente a salir. La joven había respondido afirmativamente, dejando una respuesta del mismo modo en que recibió la invitación.

Su corazón había saltado un latido al ver la nota con la perfecta caligrafía de la pelinegro. Se había reprendido internamente sobre lo absurdo que había sido al intentar eso, pero por cosas extrañas de la vida, había funcionado.

La joven entró al teatro de la escuela. Hacía rato que todos se habían retirado a sus casas. Pero ellos dos seguían en aquel lugar. Ella en el coro, y él esperando a que ella terminara.

La joven observó un camino de pétalos, pétalos de rosas. Un hermoso y perfecto camino de pétalos blancos como el nácar.

Él la vio sonreír, y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Nunca había visto una sonrisa comparable a la que ella había dado. Sus hermosos ojos habían brillado con una nueva chispa, la cual el no logró reconocer.

La joven seguía el rastro de pétalos con su mirada, hasta que este llegó a su fin. Logró ver algo enfrente de ella y subió su mirada.

---55555-------55555----------55555-----5555---------5555----------5555----5555------

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Quien podría haber hecho todo eso para ella. Una sonrisa surco sus labios y se dejo llevar por la emoción.

Frente a ella, se encontraba prácticamente un jardín de rosas blancas. Cientos de hermosos ramos se encontraban frente a sus ojos, llenando el escenario con su belleza.

La nívea no sabía que pensar. Esta embelesada con ese hermoso detalle, que no se percató de que alguien se acercaba a ella.

-Tommy.- dijo el ojiazul al llegar al lado de la nívea.

-Eriol- dijo la joven al escuchar como la llamaba. La Joven rápidamente se volvió hacia donde estaba el ojiazul. –Eriol. ¿Fuiste tu?- dijo la nívea conmocionada.

-Si pequeña.- dijo el ojiazul mientras se llenaba de valor para decirle lo que su corazón clamaba. –Tommy, hace tanto tiempo que quiero decirte esto y he buscado la mejor manera de hacerlo. Y he encontrado esta.- dijo el ojiazul mientras señalaba las flores que estaban a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo la joven que no entendía nada.

-Pequeña. Cada una de estas flores representa cada una de las noches con las que he soñado contigo. Cada uno de los días en los que he deseado que estés a mi lado. Cada una de las veces en las que he anhelado ser algo más para ti, algo más que un amigo. Ser más que tu mejor amigo.- dijo el níveo mientras observaba fijamente a la joven. El ojiazul sintió como un peso desaparecía de su alma, pero en su lugar llegaba otro. El peso de la incertidumbre.

Tomoyo no sabía que decir. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales no pudieron ser controladas. Poco a poco sus mejillas se humedecieron completamente. La joven miraba fijamente las flores que estaban junto a ella. Había permanecido en silencio por varios segundos, que parecieron horas. La esperanza moría en el corazón del ojiazul y su mirada se oscureció al no escuchar una respuesta por parte de la joven. Estaba resignado a tan solo ser un amigo de Tomoyo y permitirle ser feliz, aunque no fuese a su lado.

-Creo que son muchas menos flores de las que yo te hubiera podido dar.- dijo la nívea mientras giraba su rostro, para poder cruzar su mirada con la del ojiazul.

El joven reaccionó ante la voz de la nívea y demoró unos pocos segundos en captar el mensaje. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y pronto se acerco a donde estaba la nívea. Con sutileza, acerco sus labios a los de la joven y eliminó la distancia que los separaba.

Llevaba años soñando con ese momento y por fin lo había conseguido. Ninguno de sus sueños lo habían preparado para ello. Los labios de la joven sabían mucho mas dulce de lo que el creía, y eran mucho mas suaves.

La joven no pensaba claramente, tan solo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a la calidez que emanaba el de Eriol y se sorprendía de lo suaves que eran los labios de él. El beso que compartían era tierno y lleno de los sentimientos que habían guardado por tanto tiempo, por miedo a no ser correspondidos.

Se separaron al sentir como sus pulmones clamaban por oxigeno. Con la respiración agitada y un sonrojo en sus rostros, los níveos permanecían abrazados.

-Gracias por la canción- dijo la nívea al ver nuevamente a los ojos a su amado.

-¿Cómo supiste?- dijo el níveo. Hacía tanto tiempo que quería saber como ella conocía la canción.

-Una tarde te escuche tocarla y cantarla. La curiosidad me ganó y escuché cuando decías en voz baja que te habías inspirado en alguien, aunque no logré escuchar el nombre. Cada día cantaba la canción, la cual me la aprendí de memoria, con la ilusión de que la hubieses escrito para mí.- dijo la nívea con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-y así lo hice.- dijo el níveo para nuevamente reclamar los labios de la joven.


	6. DIA LIBRE

_**DIA LIBRE**_

"Para que me habrá llamado", se preguntaba internamente una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros y de mirada amatista. Caminaba lentamente hacia la oficina de su jefe. Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho y sus manos temblaban.

"¿Será que me despedirá?" Pensaba la joven mientras llegaba a la puerta de la oficina. Suspiró, mientras reunía todas las fuerzas que tenía y posaba su mano sobre la manija de la puerta, para abrirla.

-Tome asiento, Señorita Daidouji.- dijo una voz masculina. Frente a ella estaba su jefe, su endemoniadamente sexy y apuesto jefe. Lo amaba, pero sabía que nunca podría tener nada con él. Todo sería más sencillo si su jefe en vez de ser un bombón, fuera un hombre de 50 años calvo y barrigón, pero no, tenía que ser un adonis.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, Señor Hiragizawa?- pregunta Tomoyo al momento de estar sentada frente al ojiazul. La joven jugueteaba con sus dedos por el nerviosismo que sentía, pero sus ojos reflejaban la tranquilidad que en su interior no había.

-Señorita Daidouji, quería informarle que hoy me tomaré el día libre, así que por favor cancele todo.-comentó el ojiazul mientras se colocaba de pie y se acercaba a la ventana de la oficina, dándole la espalda a la joven.

-Claro Señor. Ahora mismo arreglo todo. Y si no me necesita para nada más, con su permiso.- respondió la joven mientras se colocaba de pie y caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

-Espere. Olvide decirle algo.-dijo el ojiazul mientras daba media vuelta y se acercaba a la joven que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-¿Qué más necesita que haga?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Necesito que tome sus cosas.- comentó el níveo mientras miraba fijamente a la joven. -ya que tenemos todo un día libre para disfrutar. My lady-susurró Eriol al estar lo suficientemente cerca de Tomoyo, con una sonrisa sensual en sus labios.


	7. PRIMERA CITA

"Porque nunca me puedo negar a lo que él me pide" pensó la joven mientras suspiraba en su habitación. La joven se estaba cambiando para salir, pero no encontraba nada adecuado. "El debe saberlo, y por eso se aprovecha" pensó la joven mientras veía el mar de ropa que se encontraba sobre su cama.

-Ahora que lo pienso. ¿A que lugar vamos a ir?- pensó la nívea en voz alta. Al fin había encontrado algo apropiado para salir con aquel ser humano que la traía por el camino de los suspiros. "A veces me desconcierta" pensó la joven mientras se arreglaba y recordaba la conversación que había tenido con él.

----------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------………….-----

La nívea caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Las clases habían terminado y estaba un poco cansada, así que se dirigía a su casa directamente. Iba sola, concentrada en los minutos que faltaban para llegar a su cama y acostarse a dormir, dormirse pensando en él, para al fin y al cabo soñar con él. Había hecho planes para esa tarde, pero su inseparable amiga y prima, Sakura había cancelado a último minuto. Tan solo le quedaba llegar a su casa y esperar a que llegase el día siguiente.

-Tommy. Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo el ojiazul que venía detrás de la joven.

-Claro Eriol. ¿De que quieres hablar?- respondió la joven con una sonrisa. Lo único que podía sacarla de ese momento en que estaba ensimismada era la voz de él.

-Tommy, ¿hoy que vas a hacer?- preguntó Eriol con un poco de incertidumbre en su mirada, la cual no pasó desapercibida por la joven.

-Nada. Creo que me pondré a escribir un rato y luego comenzaré a estudiar química. ¿Por qué?- dijo la nívea que veía como cambiaba la mirada del joven a medida que hablaba.

-Pues, quiero que me acompañes a hacer una diligencia y no quería saber si podías.- dijo el joven mientras sonreía a la joven. Tomoyo se desconectó del mundo por esa sonrisa. Porque debía hacer siempre eso. Lo más seguro era que el conociera sus sentimientos y tomara ventaja del efecto de sus sonrisas sobre ella. La joven no supo en que momento contesto afirmativamente, pero lo hizo.

-Bueno tommy. Pasaré por ti como a las 6 de la tarde. Lleva tenis y ropa casual.- dijo el níveo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. –Nos vemos Tommy.- se despidió el joven mientras le daba un casto beso en la mejilla de la joven de cabellos negros, la cual se sonrojo a más no poder.

--------------------------------------------FIN DE FLASH BACK---------------------------------

Ya estaba arreglada. Y observó su reflejo en el espejo. Llevaba un Jean tipo cargo, con varios bolsillos, una blusa de color negro, la cual tenía una imagen de un dragón chino en la espalda y daba la impresión que se movía al mismo compás de la joven. Como el joven se lo había pedido, llevaba zapatillas deportivas y su cabello recogido por una cola alta. Sonrió, en verdad se veía bien, sin necesidad de tanto maquillaje, ya que solo necesitaba un poco de lipstick y todo estaría resuelto.

Bajó al primer piso de su mansión para esperar la llegada del joven. Eran las 5.55 p.m. según su reloj de pulsera. Pensó que lo mejor era salir al jardín y disfrutar de la brisa de la tarde, mientras esperaba a su "mejor Amigo", para el pesar de ella.

Como siempre puntual, el joven llegó a las 6 en punto. Llevaba una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y se acercó a la joven que estaba distraída en sus pensamientos.

-Hola Tommy.- dijo el nievo al estar a su lado, para traer nuevamente al mundo a la joven.

-Hola Eriol. Ya estoy lista.- dijo la nívea que sonreía al pensar estar una tarde a solas con ese prospecto de hombre.

-Bueno, pero necesito un favor tuyo.-comentó el joven.

-Claro, el que tú quieras.- respondió la nívea. "Viste, nunca te puedes negar a lo que él te pide" pensó la nívea.

-Voy a vendarte los ojos, ya que no puedes ver a donde nos dirigimos… ya que es un lugar que ningún ser sin magia puede conocer.- dijo el níveo mientras extendía un pañuelo negro con el que vendaría a la joven.

-esta bien, si así tiene que ser. Así será.- contestó la joven con una sonrisa, mientras alzaba su cabello, para que el joven pudiera vendarle los ojos con mayor facilidad. El joven observó detenidamente el dragón que estaba en la playera de la joven y deseó profundamente ser ese dibujo, para acariciar suavemente las curvas de la joven. Con un poco de torpeza, logró su cometido, ya que no se podía concentrar al tener esos pensamientos.

Después de vendarle sus orbes amatistas. Ambos níveos subieron al automóvil de Eriol y comenzaron su camino. Cada uno iba concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, mientras escuchaban una canción de apocalyptica en el reproductor del auto. La joven suspiró pensando en todas las cosas que podrían sucederle, ya que con solo estar junto a Eriol, todo era posible. EL joven detuvo el auto y ayudó a tomoyo a bajar de este. Se escuchaban muchas voces hablando de tantas cosas, que no entendió que eran, aunque poco le importaba eso. Después comenzaron a caminar por varios pasillos, hasta que se pudo escuchar una canción.

Ambos níveos se detuvieron y esperaron por unos segundos en silencio.

-Tommy, ya puedes ver.- dijo Eriol, mientras se colocaba detrás de la nívea y le quitaba el vendaje. Tomoyo abrió sus ojos y una luz la cegó. Después de unos instantes, sus ojos se acostumbraron y pudieron ver lo que estaba en frente de ella.

-Eriol…- susurró la joven mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Estaban en el gran estadio de Yokohama, frente a un inmenso escenario, en el cual pronto se llevaría a cabo un concierto. Tenían los mejores lugares de todo el estadio y recordó que ella misma había luchado por conseguirlos pero no lo logró. Le había pedido a sakura que fueran a verlo, pero la joven de ojos verdes no había podido ir, lo cual la desanimó y pensó en no ir. Creyó que se enteraría de cómo había sido por la prensa. Que equivocada estaba.

-Tommy, supe que querías venir a este concierto. Y quiero pedirte que después de el, salgamos por ahí a comer algo.- susurró el níveo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Tomoyo lo escuchase.

-me estas pidiendo una cita, Eriol?- preguntó la joven con una ceja levantada. Su mayor sueño se estaba cumpliendo, pero tenía que aprovechar esa situación, ya que era prácticamente imposible ver al joven mago en ese estado.

-SI, nuestra primera cita- contestó el joven mientras miraba fijamente a los orbes amatistas de la joven.

-Pues, pienso que te habías demorado mucho en hacerlo.- contestó la joven, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, para luego sacarle la lengua y cruzarse de brazos, con fingida rabia. El níveo sonrió y se acercó a la joven para abrazarla por detrás y así poder hablarle al oído.

-Lo se, pero todo tenía que ser perfecto.-susurró el níveo.

Un hombre salió al escenario y tomó el micrófono, llamando la atención del público…

_-Y CON USTEDES SHAKIRA!!!!!!!!!- dijo el hombre a una frenética masa de fans._

-Bueno Eriol. No pudo haber sido hecho más perfecto.- susurró la joven mientras sonreía, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al joven mago, que aun la tenía abrazada.

------------------------------------------ANDREA---------------------------------------------------

BUENO, AQUÍ ESTOY CON OTRO DRABBLE….

ME INSPIRE EN EL CONCIERTO DE SHAKIRA QUE HIZO EL 15 DE NOV. EN MI HERMOSA BARRANQUILLA…. QUE VIVA BARRANQUILLA. AL CUAL, POR SUPUESTO ASISTÍ….Y ME DIJE A MI MISMA… ANDREA, COMO PODRÍA SER UNA PRIMERA CITA ENTRE TOMMY Y ERIOL…. MMMM Y DESPUES DE MEDITARLO MUCHO, BUENO, NI TANTO… DESPUES DE ESCUCHAR INEVITABLE, SE ME OCURRIÓ QUE ERA MEJOR PONER UN CONCIERTO DE ESTA CANTANTE BARRANQUILLERA Y UNA VEZ MAS QUE VIVA BARRANQUILLA… Y AQUÍ LO TIENES, SACADO DEL TOUR FIJACION ORAL 2006.

ESPERO QUE ME DEN SU OPINION Y GRACIAS A KLAUSS POR SU CRITICA, ESPERO QUE ME DES MÁS, PARA ASI MEJORAR MI ESCRITURA…

ATTE:

ANDREAEB182


	8. TRAICION

**DRABBLES: TRAICION**

-Estoy seguro que se alegrará de verlos. Tiene constantes mareos y nauseas, espero que sea lo que me estoy imaginando.- comentó con ilusión en su voz. Abrió la puerta de su casa y les permitió la entrada a sus mejores amigos.

-Ojala y sea así Eriol, ya era momento de que Tomoyo y tu tuviesen un hijo.- dijo Syaoran mientras palmeaba el hombro de su mejor amigo.

-Si Eriol, que feliz me siento por ustedes.-comentó la ojiverde mientras entraba a la mansión donde vivían la pareja de níveos.

-Es que es verdad Eriol. 6 Años de casados y sin hijos. Ya comenzaba a creer que nunca tendría sobrinitos.- dijo el ambarino con un poco de burla, a lo cual recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su esposa.-Sakura.- dijo syaoran masajeándose la parte afectada.

-Jajaja. Ustedes dos nunca cambiaran.- comentó con alegría el ojiazul. –Espérenme un momento y busco a Tommy.-dijo el ojiazul, mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta.

El ojiazul, caminó por los pasillos de la mansión, mientras sonreía ampliamente y se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con su amada esposa. Tomoyo últimamente iba a menudo al medico y sufría de nauseas y de vómitos. Querían ser padres y esperaban a que este fuera el momento esperado. Estaban tan emocionados por ello, aunque aun no les habían confirmado nada porque tenían que hacer algunos exámenes de rutina que Tomoyo no había podido hacerse por el trabajo en la empresa de ambos. Entró a la habitación y la encontró vacía. La ventana estaba abierta, al igual que las puertas del armario. Se acercó a él y observó que no se encontraba ninguna de las prendas de la nívea. Buscó algunos de sus objetos personales en la habitación, pero no encontró nada. Con desesperación caminó todo el cuarto, buscando algún indicio de la amatista, hasta que lo encontró.

Sobre su hermosa cama, se encontraba un pequeño sobre de color lila. Eriol lo tomó y lo acerco a su nariz. Efectivamente era de ella, ya que su esencia estaba impregnada en él. En el sobre estaba su nombre escrito, con la hermosa letra de ella. Lo abrió rápidamente y comenzó a leer la carta que estaba adentro, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Tomoyo, ¿Por qué?- gritó fuertemente, mientras miles de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, al terminar de leer la carta.

Abajo los castaños notaron la demora de sus amigos, pero al escuchar el grito emitido por el ojiazul, subieron rápidamente a la habitación de ellos. Lo encontraron sentado en la cama, con una carta en sus manos. Sus rostro estaba húmedo y su mirada perdida.

-Eriol.- susurró la ojiverde mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-Me traicionó. Se fue y no me dijo nada…-susurró el ojiazul, mientras levantaba la mirada a sus amigos. En sus ojos estaba reflejada una profunda tristeza y un indescriptible dolor. Duró varios segundos en silencio, en los cuales miraba a través de la ventana de la alcoba. -Debo ir a buscarla.-dijo, mientras se colocaba de pie rápidamente y salía de la habitación corriendo, sin permitirle a sus amigos, hablar con él y dejando caer algo de sus manos.

Los castaños se quedaron observando la puerta por donde había salido Eriol y notaron la carta que yacía en el piso. Sakura se acercó y la tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla. Un nudo se formo en su garganta y varias lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Syaoran se acercó a donde estaba su esposa y comenzó a leer…

_Noviembre 20 de 2006_

_Eriol:_

_La vida me ha dado la dicha de tenerte a mi lado. Te he entregado mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo. Has sido mío en todas las formas posibles, como yo he sido tuya desde el día en que nos conocimos. Como deseo darte algo que sea mío y tuyo a la vez, pero aunque mi alma lo pide a gritos, mi cuerpo no es capaz de dártelo._

_Mi cuerpo maldito atrapa mi sufrimiento en este mundo, mientras mi alma recorre el camino hacia el hades. Te amo más que a mi vida y daría el cielo por darte un hijo de los dos, pero no puedo. Amor, no merezco estar más a tu lado y siento que no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo. Lentamente mi vida esta llegando a su fin y prefiero que no sufras por mi, como yo lo hago al negarme el estar a tu lado. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se destruye internamente, y esa es una de las razones por las que no me puedo quedar. Mi luz se esta apagando para este mundo y el causante de esto, es mi debilidad. Mi cuerpo pronto necesitara de extensos cuidados, debido a mi condición. Se que te preguntarás que sucede, y se que debí comentártelo, pero no tuve el valor para hacerlo y destruir la ilusión que habita en tu mirada. Amor, estoy muriendo de cáncer. Se me diagnostico cáncer de ovario y con ello, mis esperanzas de darte un hijo se fueron al olvido. Se que estoy traicionando nuestro amor y que me estoy traicionando a mi misma al huir de aquí. Pero se que es lo mejor. Ahora solo puedo seguir adelante, mientras te dejó ser feliz._

_Tan solo puedo darte la libertad de volverte a enamorar y crear una familia. Hazlo por mí, por ti y por el amor que entre nosotros nació, mientras mi cuerpo se marchita, ignorando el pasar de los años y mi alma se apaga con el dolor producido por tu pérdida. Ya que desde el momento en que me valla, dejare contigo mi vida, mis ilusiones y mis alegrías._

_Recuerda que mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá…_

_Tomoyo Hiragizawa._


	9. FRESAS CON CHOCOLATE

DRABBLE: FRESAS CON CHOCOLATE.

CAVILACIONES AL AMANECER.

Hoy me levanto con pereza. Los tenues rayos de sol acarician mi piel, mientras lucho con mis parpados, para poder abrirlos. Una brisa fresca entra por la ventana de mi habitación, haciendo danzar a las cortinas que cubren mi ventana. Otra vez soñé contigo. Soñé que estabas acurrucada entre mis brazos, mientras Morfeo llegaba a nuestro encuentro y nos hacía esclavos de un profundo sueño. Pero todo debió haber sido una ilusión, ya que al despertar no encontré rastro alguno de ti. Debo estar alucinando, ya que percibo el olor de tu piel. ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué tan solo puedo hacerte mía en mis sueños? Será que no merezco el privilegio de verte despertar, de observar tu rostro somnoliento, mientras permaneces recostada junto a mi, en mi lecho. Frustración cubre mi mirada, mientras suspiro resignado. Me levanto de la cama y abandono mi habitación. Un delicioso olor a dulce llega a mí y lentamente lo sigo. Que podría ser ese aroma y quien pudo haberlo provocado, ya que hace años que vivo solo. Al entrar a mi cocina, me detengo abruptamente. Estas de espaldas, usando una de mis camisas para cubrir tu desnudez. Tu piel blanca como el nácar resplandece y escucho tu voz, mientras cantas. Mi mente debe estar jugando conmigo, pero me doy cuenta de que es verdad. Frente a mi te encuentras y puedo verte. Te das media vuelta y me miras. Puedo ver esa hermosa sonrisa de la que me enamore. Busco tus ojos y los encuentro. Siempre con ese hermoso brillo, en tu mirada amatista, la cual me invita a perderme en ella. Cuantas veces desee verte así, y ahora tan solo puedo disfrutarlo. Te acercas a mí con un poco de timidez y me besas lentamente. Te abrazó en un vago intento de retener esta fantasía, pero mi corazón estalla de felicidad al notar que aun sigues aquí, a mi lado. Acercas tu boca a mi oído. Tu calido aliento me aturde y produce sensaciones en mi piel.

-¿quieres unas fresas con chocolate, Eriol?-susurras levemente, mientras te abrazo.

-No, te prefiero a ti.-te contesto mientras vuelvo a tomar posesión de tus labios, como muchas veces lo he hecho en sueños. Sueños, que ahora son realidad. Mi realidad.


	10. SECRETOS

SECRETOS…

Me miraste ese día. Pudiste sentir mi dolor y lograste evitar que hiciera algo irreparable. Llegaste a mi vida en el momento en que más necesite apoyo y comprensión, todo sin pedirme nada o pronunciar palabra alguna. Tan solo guardaste silencio y me permitiste abrirme, abrirme para ti. Le diste sentido, color y textura a mi vida, que todo había perdido. Le diste amor y esperanza a un corazón debilitado y desolado. Estoy conciente de que me he convertido en esclava. Esclava de tu voz. Pero es mi mayor secreto, y aunque deseo que lo conozcas, se que no pasará. Si tan solo pudieras mirarme de la manera como yo te veo. Si tan solo pudieses besarme, como yo tanto deseo, tan distinto al casto beso en la mejilla. Si tan solo se me permitiera conocer el sabor de tus labios y la calidez de tu piel… Si me dejaras creer en tus fantasías y en tus sueños, se que juntos podríamos hacerlos realidad. Pero, no puedo. Tan solo soy una amiga más. Un ser que te ama con locura, pero que no lo puede demostrar. En tus ojos esta reflejado el amor, amor por alguien más. Alguien que no soy yo. Miles de punzadas atacan a mi corazón, que poco a poco esta muriendo. Pero debo seguir, ya que una sola sonrisa de tus labios, me invita a soñar con una realidad distinta a la que vivo… mientras mis ojos tienen que mentirte, para así, guardar este secreto.


	11. MEJORES AMIGOS

Perdona mi cobardía, pero no soy digna de pasar contigo mis días. Perdona mi temor, por no estar a tu lado, pero me basta el verte sonreír para olvidar todo dolor. Perdona mis lágrimas, que tan solo son muestras, muestras de mi cruel realidad. Perdona mi silencio, que es tan solo un refugio para seguir viviendo. Y por último, perdóname por no estar ahí, pero no puedo y no debo, ya que no lo merezco. No merezco continuar junto a ti, no como tu quieres que este, cuando yo deseo algo más, algo más de ti. Deseo tu amor, tu alma y tu cuerpo. Añoro colocar cada unas de las sonrisas en tu boca y calentar tu cuerpo con el mío. Pero se que no puedo. Tan solo soy tu amiga, **Tu mejor Amiga. ** Perdona el dejarte así, sin un último adiós en persona, pero se que es lo mejor. Perdona el que me aleje, pero no me siento capaz de seguir viviendo en esta situación. Tranquilo, no es necesario que intentes encontrarme, yo regresaré a ti. Regresaré cuando mis heridas estén sanadas. Porque este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.

Atte:

Tomoyo Daidouji.


	12. Confesiones

CONFESIONES DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO

-Sabes que te amé hasta más no poder, hasta que mi corazón se agotó de tanto latir. Hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo dar más de si. Hasta que la última lágrima dejó de correr por mis húmedas mejillas. Contigo murió la ilusión, falleció la esperanza de salvarme, salvarme… de mi misma- confesó la joven mientras miraba al cielo gris que estaba frente a ella. Pronto iba a llover.

-Contigo se fue todo lo hermoso del mundo. Contigo, murió mi corazón, Eriol.- siguió confesando la joven mientras más lágrimas salían de sus mejillas. Se agachó un momento y deposito una rosa negra sobre la grama. –Quería confesarte todo aquello que ya sabias, pero que no me atrevía a decir en voz alta, aunque hubiese preferido decírtelo personalmente.-susurró Tomoyo mientras se levantaba. Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al lugar donde antes se encontraba, dejando atrás a un amor, aún cuerpo inerte, a una lápida y a un corazón destrozado.


	13. LAGRIMAS

"Dolor, dolor es lo que inunda mi corazón. Cientos de Lagrimas quieren surgir, pero no se los he permitido. Ya que para mi, Llorar es una muestra de debilidad y sumisión, sentimientos que no deseo mostrar. Fui una tonta al creer, al imaginar, al soñar contigo. Como siempre vuelve a mí tu recuerdo, ese hermoso y tortuoso recuerdo. Cierro mis ojos fuertemente, tratando de sacar ese pensamiento, pero en cambio llega con más fuerza. Veo tus ojos azules, siempre brillantes y simplemente hermosos. Puedo ver tu sonrisa, y casi puedo percibir el olor de tu piel. Como pude creer en cuentos de hadas y finales felices, si la vida me ha demostrado una y otra vez q jamás serán para mí. Como pude si quiera considerar, que esta vez, la felicidad y el amor llegarían a mí. No, en realidad, si lo hicieron. Llegaron a mí en una calida noche de noviembre, y con la sutileza de una mariposa, surcaron el infinito para jamás regresar. Se marcharon... dejándome aquí, sin un adiós y sin siquiera, una lagrima"


	14. CLASE DE DEPORTES

-No estoy enamorado Syaoran. No importa lo que digas, se que no lo estoy.- sentenció con convicción Eriol, mientras observaba fijamente a su mejor amigo, para después posar sus ojos sobre Tomoyo. -Solo porque me fascina como se mueve su cabello suelto al viento, mientras trota. O como la camiseta de deportes se ciñe a su cuerpo perfectamente. También me gusta ver sus hermosos ojos amatistas oscurecidos por el ejercicio y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el sol. Me encanta ver su hermosa y tentadora boca entreabierta, mientras trata de recuperar el aliento perdido. Y como sería capaz de matar a todo aquel que se acercara a ella para hacerla sufrir. O porque soy capaz de dar todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy por verla sonreír.- comentó Eriol sin despegar su mirada de la figura de la nívea.

-Es peor de lo que pensé. Por Dios, escúchate Eriol. Eres un tonto si no te das cuenta de lo obvio.- Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras le palmeaba el hombro a Eriol, para luego alejarse en dirección a donde se encontraba Sakura.

-Tomoyo- susurró el ojiazul. En ese momento la nívea voltea y se queda mirando fijamente a Eriol, para luego regalarle una sonrisa llena de ternura y calidez, antes de continuar la clase. -En verdad soy un tonto, pero un tonto enamorado.-


	15. CARTAS DE AMOR

_Tomoeda, Japón_

_Enero 20 de 2007_

_Eriol:_

_Son tantos los momentos felices que llegan a mi mente. Son tantas las sonrisas que nos regalamos. Y tantas las risas que surgían de nuestras bocas. En este momento estoy mirando al cielo, a través de mi ventana, recordando la noche en que te conocí. Quien diría que en una noche semejante encontraría a una persona tan especial. Una sonrisa surge en mis labios instantáneamente, mientras, ante mis ojos, aparecen cada uno de nuestros momentos juntos. Me causa gracia pensar en lo que logra hacer pequeños accidentes como los que propiciaron nuestro encuentro. El que te encontrases perdido por esta parte de la ciudad y que yo, fuera en tu ayuda. Los designios del destino son muy extraños. Pero me alegra el haberte conocido, el haberte permitido llegar hasta mi corazón para que te adueñaras de él, como yo del tuyo. Eriol, Amor. Regresa pronto. Quiero verte pronto y sentirme entre tus brazos nuevamente. La espera se me hace eterna, aunque apenas sea por pocos meses, pero aun así, este lapso de tiempo se hace una eternidad al no estar a tu lado._

_Te amo… _

_Regresa a mi lado Eriol, Regresa a mi…_

_Tomoyo _

-Tranquila Pequeña. Pronto nos volveremos a ver y esta vez, no nos separaremos más. Nunca más.- Comentó en voz baja el ojiazul, después de releer la carta de Tomoyo, para luego guardarla en su bolsillo izquierdo. Eriol Sonrió ampliamente, mientras se imaginaba el rostro de Tomoyo cuando lo viera en la puerta de su casa ese día o cuando le pidiera que se casara con él.


	16. Matematicas

-Eriol, eres insufrible. Se perfectamente que te estas haciendo el que no entiendes para poder estar en las tutorías.- comentó Tomoyo con una sonrisa en sus labios. -Pero, ¿Por qué?- preguntó la nívea mientras observaba detenidamente al joven.

-¿Me crees capaz de eso, Tomoyo?-le preguntó el joven de ojos azules a la tomoyo.

-Sinceramente, si. Siempre fuiste excelente para todas las materias y de un momento a otro comenzaste a presentar fallas en matemáticas. A mi me parece que algo te traes entre manos y yo quiero saber que es.- contestó Tomoyo, mientras se sentaba frente al joven.

-Esta bien. Hagamos un trato Tomoyo. Buscare una ecuación en este libro y si tu la resuelves primero que yo, te diré lo que quieres saber.- comentó Eriol mientras sonreía ampliamente a su amiga, mientras le mostraba un libro de cálculo vectorial.

-¿Y que sucedería si llegas a terminar tu primero?- preguntó Tomoyo con precaución, algo extraño estaba pasando allí.

-¿Acaso dudas de tus capacidades matemáticas, Tomoyo?- preguntó Eriol sin perder esa sonrisa, recibiendo como respuesta un ceño fruncido por parte de Tomoyo. –Bueno, si yo llegó a terminar primero, deberás concederme un deseo.- concluyó el joven.

-De acuerdo. Pero te arrepentirás de haberme retado Eriol.- sentenció Tomoyo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. El ojiazul encontró una ecuación y se la mostró a su amiga. Enseguida comenzaron a resolverla, pero Eriol fue más rápido y llegó a la respuesta primero.

-Lamento decirle, mi apreciada dama que la respuesta es e. puedes revisar los cálculos y veras que tengo razón.- comentó el níveo mientras observaba como tomoyo fruncía el ceño nuevamente. La joven tomó la hoja y comenzó a observar todo lo que había hecho el ojiazul. Los ojos de la nívea se abrieron ante la impresión. Todo estaba perfecto.

-Acepto mi derrota humildemente y cumpliré el deseo que me pidas.- contestó Tomoyo, mientras se colocaba de pie.

-Muy bien, mi deseo es que cierres tus ojos.- pidió el ojiazul mientras se acercaba a ella. La nívea se extrañó por ese extraño deseo, pero aún así, hizo lo que le pidió y enseguida sintió un roce sobre sus labios, el cual se intensifico y la hizo delirar. Tomoyo sintió como sus piernas no eran capaces de sostenerla, pero trato de controlarse y pudo mantenerse de pie. Lentamente abrió los ojos y encontró el rostro de Eriol cerca del de ella, para después ver como Eriol le sonreía. –En realidad mi deseo era besarte, pero, ¿me habrías permitido hacerlo de haberlo sabido?- preguntó el ojiazul mientras se alejaba un poco. En un acto reflejo, Tomoyo lo atrajo hacia ella y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con posesión, para separarse solo por la necesidad de respirar.

-¿Eso resuelve tus dudas?- preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-Mas de lo que crees.- respondió Eriol, antes de volver a besarla.


	17. PRIMER BESO

-Es magnifico. Nunca había visto algo así.- comentó la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba el paisaje que estaba bajo su pies. Sus amos se aferraban fuertemente a la canastilla del globo aerostatico en el que estaba. Suspiró al sentir la brisa rozar su rostro, mientras observaba el amplio valle que estaba bajo de ellos, además de la puesta de sol que completaba la escena. Ese había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que hubiese recibido. Y no solo por poder estar contemplando ese paisaje, sino por la compañía que tenía. Miró de reojo a su acompañante y su corazón se aceleró al ver el perfil del ojiazul.

-Si, es único.- contestó el ojiazul que se había quedado mirando a Tomoyo mientras ella observaba el paisaje, para luego volver a posar sus ojos sobre el horizonte. Había sido una gran idea el llevarla a dar ese paseo en globo. Era su oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos, sin ser interrumpidos. -Tommy- la llamó levemente. La observó mientras ella posaba sus ojos sobre él. Perfecto, fue todo lo que logro pensar el ojiazul. Trató de hablar, pero las palabras se negaban a hacerlo. Observó como se pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior. La brisa se los había secado. No podía despegar sus ojos del suave y seductor movimiento de su lengua mientras recorría sus labios y se antojo de hacerlo. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro y rozó sus labios. "Fresa, saben a fresa" pensó el ojiazul, mientras sentía como su pulso se aceleraba. Lo que inició como un roce, se torno en un beso lleno de ternura y anhelo.

-Eriol, gracias.- susurró la nívea mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-¿Por qué pequeña?- preguntó el ojiazul confundido. Se imagino todo, menos recibir unas gracias por besarla.

-Por haberme regalado aquello que tanto deseaba, un beso tuyo, mi primer beso.- concluyó la joven con una sonrisa, mientras volvía a acercarse al joven, para continuar lo que habían dejado inconcluso. Porque ese beso, tan solo era el primero de muchos más.


	18. AMATISTAS

DRABBLE: AMATISTAS

-Eriol. ¿Puedo abrir los ojos?- preguntó Tomoyo con impaciencia.

-Ahora los puedes abrir- contestó el ojiazul mientras retiraba sus manos de los ojos de la nívea.

-Eriol, es hermoso.- comentó Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a la mesa bellamente adornada en el medio del jardín. Sobre la mesa se encontraba una flor, de la cual se desprendía un extraño brillo. La tomó y vio que había un anillo de oro blanco, con una hermosa Amatista en el centro. Esa era una pregunta tacita. La joven sonrió.

-¿Y, que respondes?- preguntó el joven mientras se acercaba a la nívea.

-¿Tu que crees?-

FIN

* * *

Bueno, sin contar el titulo, ni el fin... son 100 palabras exactas... me tomo mucho trabajo hacerlo... tan poco, para decir tanto...

espero su apoyo...

andreaeb182


	19. MAGIA

-Soy una inútil. Ni siquiera pude ayudarlos y ahora están todos heridos por mi culpa.-dijo la nívea entre sollozos. Se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, alejada de todos y de todo.

-Tomoyo.-se escuchó en la habitación.

-Déjenme sola. No quiero ver a nadie más. Por mi culpa están así. Por mi culpa Sakura y Syaoran casi mueren. Por mi culpa… por mi culpa, casi pierdes la vida.- gritó Tomoyo mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

-Tomoyo, no es tu culpa. Tú no eres culpable de ser la reencarnación de la mujer de Clow y que el enemigo esté detrás de ti.- respondió Eriol, quien se acercaba a la joven.

-Claro que es mi culpa. Por mi los atacaron, por tratar de protegerme ya que yo no soy capaz de hacerlo por mi misma, ya que no tengo magia-dijo Tomoyo en voz alta mientras seguía abrazándose a si misma.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad. Tú no necesitas de magia, ya que tienes algo más especial y mucho más poderoso.- contestó Eriol mientras se sentaba junto a la joven y la abrazaba trasmitiéndole calidez. Sintió como Tomoyo se tensaba y lloraba con más fuerza. –Tomoyo, tu tienes algo más fuerte que la magia. Tienes un alma pura y un corazón lleno de amor y bondad. No dejes que esto te lastime y te haga daño. Debes seguir adelante por todos los que te queremos.- siguió diciendo Eriol mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven y sentía como Tomoyo dejaba de llorar, para quedarse dormida en sus brazos. –Pequeña, si supieras que eres perseguida por lo que causas en los corazones de los demás. Especialmente en el mio.-


	20. MUSICA

-Tranquila Sakura, estoy muy bien.- respondió la nívea a su mejor amiga.

-Pero Tommy, no deberías trabajar tanto. Y menos en tu estado.- la regañó la ojiverde por teléfono, para luego suspirar.

-Pero Saku, apenas tengo 1 mes y medio. Además, sabes que si no me mantengo en movimiento, me aburro. Eriol no puede pasar todo el día aquí, y yo tampoco.- contestó Tomoyo mientras veía el paisaje por la ventana de su habitación.

-Eres demasiado Testaruda. Esta bien, no insistiré más en ese, por hoy. Pero veras que al final te convenceré.- dijo Sakura con un tono alegre, sacándole una sonrisa a la amatista.

-De acuerdo. Prometo trabajar un poco menos, pero no me niegues el poder seguir haciendo trajes para ti y para la pequeña Nadeshiko.- sentenció la joven de cabellos negros, recibiendo como respuesta una risita nerviosa.

-Tú nunca cambiaras Tommy. Esta bien, puedes seguir haciendo los trajes. Bueno, tengo que colgar. Mi amado esposo acaba de llegar y tengo que ir a atenderlo.- dijo la ojiverde, mientras sentía como Syaoran la abrazaba por detrás.

-Claro. Ves rápido a ayudar a Syaoran a controlar todas las hormonas que se revuelven cuando te ve.-respondió Tomoyo, mientras sonría ampliamente al imaginarse el rostro sonrojado de Sakura

-¡Tommy!- gritó la joven, sorprendiendo al ambarino. Tomoyo tuvo que separar el auricular enseguida de decir eso, porque se imaginaba que esa iba a ser la reacción de su prima.

-Jajajaja. Nos vemos mañana Saku.- dijo Tomoyo, antes de colgar sin dejar que la ojiverde le respondiera. Era tan sencillo hacer avergonzar a sus mejores amigos. Y tan divertido. Rió al imaginar el rostro confundido de Syaoran, al escuchar gritar a su esposa.

-Me encanta escucharte reír. Es un sonido tan dulce.- susurró Eriol, quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿En serio? Y dime, ¿Qué mas te gusta de mí?-preguntó Tomoyo con falsa inocencia.

-Me encanta verte sonreír, escucharte cantar, sentirte cerca de mi cada noche y percibir tu calidez. Y sobre todo…- comenzó a decir el ojiazul mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Tomoyo, para detenerse mientras la besaba.

-Sobretodo…- insistió la nívea después de separarse.

-Sobretodo, me encanta como me ayudas a controlar las hormonas que se revuelven en mi interior cuando te veo- susurró Eriol, para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Interesante. Bueno señor Hiragizawa, lo espero en 2 minutos completamente desnudo sobre las sabanas de esta cama. O sino, verá de lo que soy capaz de hacer.- contestó Tomoyo con falsa seriedad, para luego alejarse de él rumbo al baño de la habitación. Eriol pudo escuchar la suave risa de su esposa, mientras se desnudaba y sonrió. La risa de Tomoyo y sus invitaciones indecorosas eran música para sus oídos.


End file.
